The Vocaloids Meet the Yu Yu Hakusho Characters
by Akira Kagameru
Summary: Okay so this is the story about a girl named Mychi Toshira! (Rin Kagamine) She had a dreamed about a boy kitsune who later transformed into a guy with long red hair and carries a rose! Then her friend says that there will be new students who will be joining them! 0o0 will things work out for Mychi? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so first of all this is my First Story and this is all about the Vocaloids meeting the Yu Yu Hakusho characters and also this is a Kurama Minamino x Mychi Toshira/ Rin Kagamine fanfic if you guys dont like it Dont read this!**

**Name: Mychi Toshira**

**Age: 14 (like Rin's)**

**Hair color: Yellow (of course!)**

**Eye color: Blue**

**Siblings: Mikoto Toshira (Len Kagamine)**

**Now let's start!**

* * *

_Mychi's Dream_

Mychi was walking in a very dark abyss, she couldn't see a thing except darkness and she doesn't even know where to go, she just kept moving forward and forward until she saw a figure... It had White hair, white fox ears and a tail...She walked closer to him but when she reached that figure, it transformed into a guy with long red hair and was wearing a school uniform which seemed familiar to her..

Mychi: Who are you?

The guy didn't answer, he gave Mychi a red rose and kissed her on the forehead and walked away...

Mychi: Wait! Where am I!? Please don't go I don't wanna stay here!

_End of Dream..._

_ *beep! beep! beep! beep!*_

Mychi: Wait!

Mychi found herself in the bed all along...There were tons of questions in her mind like "Who was that stranger?", "Why is he in my dream?", "The uniform he was wearing was very familiar..." and alot more...She looked at the clock and it showed "5:30 am"

Mychi: No way I'm going back to sleep, I might have that weird dream again...*gets out of bed*

Then Mychi heard a knock,..

Mychi: Yes who is it?

It was no other than her best friend Hatsune Miku!

Miku: Rin-chan! Breakfast! You better get ready or else Meiko will kill us! *Skips away*

Mychi: *sweat dropped* Why is she being so casual about this? Oh well I better get ready...

After preparing and breakfast...

Meiko: Now, be careful! And be home before dark!

Teto: Okay! Bye Meiko-chan! *skips away*

Now Let's go to the others! (Yu Yu Hakusho characters)

Yusuke: Man! I don't get it why do we have to go to this school...

Kurama: It was your fault that you got expelled...

Yusuke: Then Why are you guys coming?

Kurama: We just have to keep a good eye on you because who knows you will get expelled again...

Yusuke: Figures...

Kuwabara: What was the name of the school again?

Hiei: Yukara High... You better get that in your brain, you moron... *scoffs*

Kuwabara: What was that? You wanna fight?!

Kurama: Now calm down Kuwabara, He is just joking...

Kuwabara: Hmph!

To Mychi!

Miku: Ne Ne, Mychi-chan has been quiet since we left the house...

Mikoto: Now that you said that I think your right... *looks at Mychi*

Neru: *pokes* Yep she really is in deep thoughts...

Mychi: *sighs*

Miku: *whispers to Teto* Best if we ignore her because she is a demon...

Teto: *nods* Yep...

They walked until they reached the school gates...

Miku: Finally we are here...

Neru: But where is Luka-san?

Miku: She said that she has to take care of somethings here in school...

Neru: So she left early?

Miku: Kinda like that...

Teto: Look it's Hirane! (A/N:My OC)

Hirane: *waves at them* Ohayou minna-san! w

Teto: Hirane!

Hirane: Ne, Ne, what happened to Mychi-chan?

Miku: Dunno, she was like that when we left the house...

Hirane: Oh, have you heard there are new boys coming here?

Neru: Really?

Hirane: Yep! The whole school is talking about it even the girls say that class 2-2 will have a guy with long red hair...

Mychi snapped when Hirane said "red hair"

Mychi: *thoughts: It can't be him... It can't be him...* Say Hirane?

Hirane: Yes?

Mychi: You mean the class 2-2 will have a new guy with red hair?

Hirane: Yep! That's what they said...And he was in biology club in his previous school!

Miku: Eh? Really he must be a genius!

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**

**Gome ne minna-san! Well i will put the couples here so that you will guys know...**

**Kurama x Mychi**

**Hiei x Miku**

**Yusuke x Teto**

**Haku x Hayate (My Oc!)**

**Meiko x Kaito**

**Mikoto x Hirane**

**Ok? W See ya next time minna san!**


	2. New Classmate! The Romance Begins!

**Ohayou minna-san! RainbowHimeko here again! Now the last time Mychi had a dream about a guy who had long red hair and he carries a rose and Hirane says that their will be a new student in Mychi's class...(I also ship Koenma (adult form) x Luka Megurine) Let's see how the others are doing!**

* * *

_New Classmate!, The Romance Begins!_

Miku: Eh? Really? He must be a genius!

Hirane: You could say that...

Then they heard someone calling Mychi's name

Haku: Mychi! *runs to them*

Mychi: *turns around* Haku-san?

Haku: Meiko told me to give this to you...You left thid one *gives her lunch*

Teto and Neru: Hey Haku-san!

Haku: *smiles and waves back*

Mychi: Hey? Isn't that Hayate-kun?

Hirane: Eh? Nii-chan is in my school?

Haku: So you know him?

Mychi: Yeah? You also know him?

Haku: *blushes* I met him along the way...

Miku: Ne, Ne, You like him Haku-san?

Haku: *blushes* N-No... Anyways I will go now...

Teto: Okay...Bye!

Haku: *smiles and leaves*

Miku: So, Haku-san likes Hayate-kun? *smirks* Hehehehe I will do something about this...

Mikoto: *sweat dropped*

Hirane: Hey, It's the new students...

When the new students came in, girls start squealing and saying good things about them...

Girl #1: Kya! That black haired guy(Hiei) is so awsome!

Girl #2: I like the red haired guy!

Girl #3: Kyaaa!

Miku: Those girls need to get a hold of their selves...

Mychi was extremely shock because the red hair guy looked exactly like the guy from his dream...

Mychi: *blushing*

Kurama caught Mychi staring at her then he gave her a wink..Which made her blush even more...

Mikoto: Let's go in now...

Mychi: *nods* Yeah, maybe you are right...

Kurama saw how Mychi react so he was making sure he will keep an eye on her...

Inside Mychi's classroom...

Mychi: *thoughts: Gh! gotta get that out of my head!*

Kaname: Hey Mychi, are you alright? (A/N: Mychi's classmate! She sits behind Mychi and she has purple hair and black eyes)

Mychi: Yeah I am... Thanks Kaname...

Kaname: No problem, I'm your friend right?

Mychi: *smiles* Yeah...

Kaname: So I heard there is a new student that's gotta be joining us...

Mychi: Yep...

Kaname: The girls are googoo gaagaa for him...

Mychi: Yep, I saw their reaction...

Teacher: Now class, settle down and go back to your seats...

Mychi: Oh no...

Teacher: Now I would like to introduce a new student joining us...Pls come in!

Mychi knew who it was when he walked through those doors...

Kurama: *writes his name on the board* Hello everyone I'm Suichi Minamino Nice to meet you all...*bows*

* * *

**End of Chapter 2**

**Oh no, Mychi already met Kurama already! now things will get interesting! Kya! The tension of Romance! **

**I will c ya guys later! Sayonara minna-san!**


	3. Hiei's Weird Behaviour! Mychi a kitsune?

**hey how's it going guys! It's RainbowHimeko! I finally made Part 2 *sighs in relief* I know I know...It was shorter than part 1.. ;-; I was really tired and i got a request from Aoki Lapis2 she said to continue this so ya! She is already a fan..So I have to do it! for the fans! *strikes a confident pose* Now, let's skip class and proceed to lunch time shall we?**

* * *

_Hiei's Weird Behaviour! Mychi's A Kitsune?!_

At Lunch Time...

Kaname: *taps Mychi's shoulder* Hey, let's have lunch with the others...

Mychi: Yeah...

Kaname and Mychi grabbed their lunch and headed out...

Kurama: *thoughts: She is acting weird around me, plus she also looks familiar*

Yusuke: Yo! Kurama!

Kurama: What?

Kuwabara: Come on let's have lunch at the roof...

Kurama: *sighs* Comin'...

Let's go to Mychi!

Miku: Mychi-chan!

Mychi: Hey!

Hirane: Hi Kaname...

Mychi: Where is Luka?

Neru: She has a lot of work in the Student Council, so she wont be having lunch with us...

Teto: Eh? What a waste...

(A/N: Oh yeah... I forgot Mychi and the others are having their lunch under a big tree)

Mikoto: Hey sis do you have any rice balls?

Mychi: No, But I can go buy one for you...

Mikoto: Oh thanks...

Mychi: Can you come with me Kaname?

Kaname: Oh sure...

Mychi: *nods* We will be right back! *leaves*

Kaname: *follows Mychi*

Let's go to the guys...

Kuwabara: Man I'm stuff!

Hiei: Let's go downstairs now...

Yusuke: Yeah...

When the guys were downstairs they saw two guys running in the hallways...

Mychi: Oi! No running in the hallways!

Guy #1: Try to catch us!

Guy #2: * sticks out tongue* Old hag!

Mychi: What was that?! Kaname you go buy the rice balls..I will take care of them... *stomps to them*

Kaname: *nods and leaves*

The two guys were busy laughing and they didn't run so it wasn't a problem for Mychi..

Mychi: *massaging her knuckles* Now... How should I finish you guys?

Guy #1: *thoughts: We are doomed!*

Guy #2: We were just joking! *laughing nervously*

Mychi: A joke eh? *laughs* I don't think that was a joke... *kicks Guy #1 in the nuts then gives Guy #2 an uppercut then drags them to the Student Council's room* Now that was fun wasn't it?

The new students sweat dropped except for Yusuke and Kuwabara...

Yusuke: That was awsome! We gotta follow that girl!

Kuwabara: We could ask for her name!

Kurama: I don't think that's a good idea...

But Yusuke and Kuwabara dragged Hiei and Kurama with them...

To Mychi!

Mychi: *opens the Student Council's door* Luka!

Luka: Huh? Oh Mychi! This is the 9th visit! What is it this time?

Mychi: I got 2 troublemakers running in the hallways.. *throw both*

Luka: Well I will give them 3 hours of detention for doing that... *writes down* Kizuka and Kiroto... Be here after school! Got that!

Kizuka: Y-Yes Ma'am..

Kiroto: Yes...

Mychi: Ch! Beaten by a girl! *walks away happy*

From a distance...

Hiei: We are done... So I'm just gonna be here in the hallways if you need me... *walks away*

Kurama: Me too *follows Hiei*

Kuwabara: Yeah I'll just go with them *follows Kurama and Hiei*

Yusuke: Oh okay *follow Kuwabara*

Back to Mychi!

Mychi: Hey guys!

Miku: Mychi!

Mychi: Why is everybody looking worried?

Neru: Because Kaname was the one who bought the rice ball... We thought that the girls will after you again..

Mychi: Eh? No! I just took care of some troublemakers...

Miku: Eh Really?

Mychi: Yeah! *blushing*

Miku: Well you better eat your lunch...

Mychi: Right..

Mychi only consumed her lunch in 5 minutes

Miku: Eh? You should slow down a bit more!

Mychi: Can't... *packs up* Let's go...

At the hallways... The guys were just standing by like what Hiei said while the girls have to pass through them when suddenly... Kiroto and Kizuka made Miku trip! 0o0

_Thud! _Miku's stuff was everywhere but Miku-chan wasn't on the floor! Hiei-kun caught her! Yay!

Miku: *blushing*

Hiei: Are you alright?

Miku: *nods* Thank you so much!

Hiei: Hiei..

Miku: Thank you so much Hiei! I'm Miku!

Mychi: Miku-chan! Are you alright?

Miku: *stands up* No, Hiei caught me!

Mychi: *sighs in relief* Oh thank god...KIZUKA! KIROTO! COME HERE AND FACE ME!

The two idiots were hiding...

Teto: *taps on her shoulder* It's alright as long as No one is hurt right?

Mychi: *sighs* Fine you are right... *looks at the new students* I'm Mychi Toshira!

Teto: I'm Teto!

Yusuke: *blushes, Thoughts: She is really cute*

Neru: I'm Neru!

Kuwabara: *blushes and thoughts: She is like an angel!*

Kaname: I'm Kaname Onizawa...

Mychi: Where is Hirane and Mikoto?

Miku: Probably doing their lovey-dovey time!

Yusuke: Well I'm Yusuke Urumeshi.

Kuwabara: I'm Kuwabara.. (A/N: I really don't know what is Kuwabara's last name)

Kurama: I'm Suichi Minamino...I'm sure some of you already know me..

Miku: Oh yeah... You are from Mychi's class!

Kurama: *nods* Yeah...

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Mychi: The bell! Kaname let's go! You can also come with us Kurama..

Kaname: *nods and leaves*

**Let's skip the class.. :3 Now after school!**

Mychi: *stretches* Finally school is over!

Kaname: Should we wait for the others?

Mychi: *nods* Yeah we have to...

Now let's go to the Spirit World! At Koenma's place...

Yusuke was laughing his ass off because Koenma turned into an adult..

Kurama: How did this happen?

Koenma: An old lady gave me a potion I guess and I am going to stay in this form forever..

Hiei: Hn.

Koenma: Anyways... A demon appeared in the World of The Living... And it already attacked two teenagers...

Kurama: So you want us to slay it?

Koenma: Yes and it is also gonna attack these girls... *show a globe*

It had the image of Mychi and her friends walking..

Yusuke: *stops laughing* Hey that's...

Kuwabara: No time we gotta save them!

Hiei: Ch... Fine!

The guys rushed to save the girls but they were too late.. The Demon got to them first...The Demon had tentacles coming out form his stomach and was strangling them...

Luka: I can't f-fight i-in th-this...

Mychi: *sees Kurama and the others* Hey! Kurama! Get out! It's dangerous!

Mikoto: Gh! Aren't you supposed to say the other way around? *struggling*

Yusuke: I'll go get Teto.. Spirit Gun!

Teto: *falls out of the demon's tentacles* Kya!

Yusuke: *catches her*

Teto: *blushing*

Neru: *punching the tentacles* Lemme go!

Kuwabara: Neru! *spirit sword comes out and he slices the tentacle*

Neru: Kya!

Kuwabara: *catches Neru*

Neru: Thank you...

Hiei: Hn... *slices tentacles and catches Miku*

Miku: Thank you.. *smiles and blushes*

Hiei: *turns away and blushes* (A/N: Yep the mighty Hiei is blushing)

Kurama: *smirks* Rose Whip! *slices tentacle and catches Mychi*

Mychi: *blushing madly* Thank you now if you would excuse me...*stands up* I gotta fight too...Kitsune nine tails form! Awaken!

Kurama: *thoughts: She's a...*

Mychi's kitsune form is like this... Her hair changed color and now it turned into Red and her eye color turned into purple and out comes 9 tails...

Miku: Yeah! Go beat him up Mychi!

Mychi: You know... You shouldn't have messed with us... *boss walk* Because we got a nine tails beside us! Dark Flame!

The dark flames hurt so much that the demon let go of Mikoto, Hirane and Kaname...

Mychi: You guys better run...

Mikoto: *nods* Come Hirane...

Hirane: *follows Mikoto*

Kaname: I'm not gonna run away this time... *transforms also into her kitsune form*

Kaname's is her hair turned into Dark and her eyes turned into red...but she wasn't a nine tails like Mychi...

Mychi: Suit yourself...

Demon: You wont finish me..

Kaname: Oh really? Vines of Corruption! Surround that demon!

Demon: Gh... This is too much...

Mychi: Not yet done! Dark Shadow Roar!

Demon: Gh! *disappears*

Mychi and Kaname turned back into their normal form...

* * *

**End of Chapter 3!**

**Woah! Mychi is a kitsune just like Kurama! these two were meant for each other! anyways...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho neither Vocaloid!**

**C ya next time minna-san!**

Yusuke: Wow! That was awsome! We gotta follow that girl!


	4. Mychi's past! Kurama's interest!

**Ohayou minna-san! It's RainbowHimeko Again! Now the last time, Hiei actually caught Miku-chan when she was falling! 0_0 and after school, The girls were attacked by an unknown demon! But luckily Team Urumeshi (A/N: I just call them that) saved them but, also Mychi and Kaname were kitsunes just like Kurama! Will Kurama like Mychi even more?**

**Len: I'm not really talking recently already...**

**Me: Ne, Ne dont worry Len-kun! You will get t talk some more! I hope...**

**Miku: LEN! would you like a banana? **

**Len: Banana? Yes please! **

**Miku: *hands over banana***

**Len: Nom nom nom nom nom...**

**Me: *sweat dropped* Eh... take it away Mychi-chan!**

**Mychi: RainbowHimeko Doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho and Vocaloid! (Oh yeah o forgot to tell you guys this but Hiei is taller the Miku because i needed to make him taller!)**

* * *

**Enjoy!**

_Mychi's past! Kurama's interest!_

_Pant pant pant..._

Kaname: Are you alright Mychi-chan?

Mychi: Yeah...Ahah hah hah...just a little tired i guess...

Luka: Are you sure? You did turn into your nine tails form..

Mychi: Yeah I'm alright...*stands up but feels weak then falls to the ground*

Kaname: Mychi...

Kurama: *walks close to her*

Mychi: *stands up then walks up to Kurama then collapses in front of him*

Kurama: *catches her*

Teto: Mychi-chan!

Mikoto: Is she alright?

Kurama: She is exhausted that's all...

Mychi: *heavily breathing*

Kurama: *carries her bridal style*

Luka: We better take her home...

Yusuke: We'll go with you guys...

Hirane: I will go now... Nii-san must be worried...

Mikoto: I'll walk you home...

Hirane: Thank you...

Miku: See? Lovey-dovey moment!

Hirane: What are YOU Talking about? *blushing*

Miku: Eh? Nothing...

Yusuke: *thoughts: These girls are interesting...*

While the "Group" were talking...a couple of girls from Mychi's school were walking and then they saw that Kurama was carrying Mychi bridal-style..

Girl #1: Eh? Are they a couple?

Girl #2: I hope they end up getting together! Kya!

Girl #3: We will surprise Mychi-san tomorrow okay?

Girl #1 and #2: Yosh!

Back to them...

Kaname: Okay, Okay enough with the fighting we will see you later Mikoto...*waves*

Mikoto: O... *drags Hirane to the other direction*

Now the guys are now walking to the house of the Vocaloids! Let's see what are they doing...

Miku: *humming Bad Apple*

Neru: I wonder how are they doing back home...

While the others were talking Kurama was staring at Mychi's sleeping face ~w~

Kurama: *thoughts: She's really cute when she sleeps*

Neru: Eh Finally we are here!

They were standing infront of a very simple 2 story house...

Yusuke: So this is your house...

Teto: It's not really that much but please come in!

Inside...

Miku: Meiko! Kaito! We are home!

Meiko: Ah so you are back-

Meiko froze when she saw Team Urumeshi...

Meiko: Come here..*whispers to Miku* Who are these ppl?

Miku: *whispers back* They are guys who saved us plus they are new students...

Meiko: You were attacked?!

Miku: Eh? Meiko-chan...

Meiko: *lecturing her* blah blah blah blah!

Kaname: Her room is upstairs... 2nd room from the left...

Kurama: *nods and takes her upstairs*

Yusuke: We will be waiting for you in the living room...

To Mychi and Kurama...

Kurama: Hmm... 2nd room from the left... Here.. * walks to the 2nd room from the left* Mychi/Rin and Kaname... This is it...

Kurama opened the door and inside Mychi's room there were alot of posters of the famous popstars also known as "Vocaloid"

Kurama: *puts her down on her bed*

After Kurama put Mychi down he examined the room, on top of her study table was a picture of her when she was little and it was a group picture with her friends and then on the top was a sign saying "Vocaloid"...

Kurama: Maybe she is...

* * *

**End of Chapter 4!**

**Yay! did Kurama found out already? I bet he did! Well I will glad to accept requests already just lemme finish this one first!**

**C ya next time! Sayonara minna!**


	5. The Pop Stars and The Champions

**Hey! It's RainbowHimeko again! Yep! I'm really sorry about the new title the laptop wont let me! :( so imma gonna stick with this title! so the last time, Kaname and Mychi were able to defeat the unknown demon that attacked them but Mychi transformed into her 9 tails form which needed a lot of energy so Mychi collapsed... And on their way Kurama had to carry Mychi bridal style! Now let us go to Mychi and Kurama! Italic is thoughts!**

* * *

_The Pop Stars and The Champions!_

Kurama: Maybe she is...

Mychi woke up

Mychi: *examines room first before she speaks* I'm in my room...Kurama?! *blushing hardcore* W-W-What are you doing here?

Kurama: You got tired then you collapsed so I had to carry you home...

Mychi: *blushing hardcore* Arigato Kurama-kun...

Kurama: *smiles* Now I have a question for you... * walks up to Mychi*

Mychi: *blushing* W-What?

Kurama: It has been bothering me since the day I first saw you...

Mychi: _Did he caught me?_

Kurama's face was really close to Mychi's

Kurama: Are you afraid of me?

Mychi: N-No! W-Why would I be?

Kurama: Really?

Mychi: What you don't trust me?

Kurama: It's just that, when we first came in that school, you kinda liked avoided me.. Why is that?

Mychi: _I can't tell him that I dreamed of him! That would make me go crazy! _

Kurama: Answer me...

Mychi: I-I...

Before Mychi could say anything, Kurama gave her a kiss on the fore head...

Mychi: Eh? *blushing crimson red*

Kurama: You don't need to pressure your self...Well C ya Hime-chan... *leaves*

Mychi: He called me "Princess"... Gah! These feelings! *walks out of her room*

Downstairs...

Yusuke: Yo! What took you so long?

Kurama: It's none of your business..

Kuwabara: Let's get going...

After they left..

Mychi: Konbawa minna-san...

Kaito: Ah.. Rin konbawa!

Mychi: Where is Len?

Neru: He is still not yet home...

Mychi: I will go look for him..

Miku: I'll go!

Meiko: *sighs* These girls... alright but be back in 30 minutes!

Miku and Mychi: Hai! (means Yes)

Miku and Mychi started running out of those doors..

Let's go to the guys!

Kurama: _'She definitely was nervous when I asked her_ that'

Hiei: *hears two ppl running* Hey you guys hear that?

Yusuke: Yeah *looks back* Hey it's Mychi and Miku...

Miku: Dammit! Where could he be? He should've returned using the portal!

Mychi: He is getting me worried..

Miku: *notices Hiei and the others* Hiei-kun!

Kurama: What are you guys doing here?

Mychi: Mikoto hasn't return yet...He should be able to use the portal back but he didn't return yet!

Yusuke: Why are you so worried?

Mychi: My mom and dad died when I was only 3, they were out a long time until I heard an ambulance from my street...

_Flashback!_

_Mychi was running to where the fire was from..._

_Mychi: Mama! Papa! *sees the car on fire* Ie..(means No) Ie...Mama! Papa!_

_Firefighter: Please miss, stay away of you will get hurt!_

_Mychi: My mama and papa are hurt! Save them please!_

_Firefighter: I'm sorry but there is nothing we can do..._

_Mychi: *falls to her knees* IIIEEE! mama! papa! You were supposed to live until you see me all grown...*tears start falling down from her face* What am I supposed to tell Mikoto? Why did this happened to me?_

_Flashback ended_

IMychi was actually crying in real life..

Mychi: I stood there watching my parents burn until they disappeared... I didn't wanted that to happen... They were everything to me... I have to find him.. I have to find Mikoto! I can't risk letting my brother die and get hurt again!

Miku: Mychi-chan...*pats her shoulder* There there Mychi...

Yusuke: So, Mychi should've healed them..

Miku: Mychi did that once.. She almost disappeared too because if she uses a lot of energy she will disappear..

Then they hear a voice from a distance..

Mikoto:Oi! What are you guys doing there?

Mychi: Mikoto... Mikoto! *runs to Mikoto and hugs him*

Mikoto: Sis why are you-

Mychi: You idiot you made us all worried...*crying*

Mikoto: I'm really sorry sis..

Mychi: That's okay just don't do it again...

Miku: Yay we found Mikoto now we just have to run! Meiko-san will lecture us again! *starts running back to their house*

Mikoto: Oi! wait! *follows Miku*

Mychi: I will c you guys tomorrow! *follows Mikoto*

Kurama: _'She suffered that much..'_

* * *

**End of Chapter 5!**

**Aww! Mychi's past is really sad! I will c you guys next time! Bai!**


	6. The weekends and The beach!

**ohayou minna-san! RainbowHimeko again! I already know how to add chapters already! Silly me! Now i can finally rest for a little while joke! Anyways the last time! Mychi told the others about her past! 0o0 **

**Hiei: pfft you really are a an idiot...**

**Me: What was that?!**

**Hiei: Why do i get paired with Miku?**

**Me: Aw! I just thought you two would be perfect! /**

**Hiei: What was that?! *brings out sword***

**Me: You can't beat me! Remember the last time you fought me? Hmph!**

**Hiei: Grrrrrr...**

**Me: Anyways! Take it away Kaname!**

**Kaname: RainbowHimeko doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho and Vocaloid! ^-^**

* * *

_The weekends and The Beach!_

Let's skip the whole week! It was finally Friday and it was about time to go home! :D

Teto: Yusuke! *running to him*

Yusuke: Hey Teto.. *blushing*

Teto: Miku-chan and the others are going to the beach this weekend and we were wondering if you wanna come with us?

Yusuke: Uhm.. Sure!

Teto: Yay! meet us 9: 30 infront of our house! Bye Yusuke! *runs off*

The next morning!

The guys were waiting for them outside their house...

Hiei: Jeez why do I have to come?

Kurama: They didn't explain it very well... *looks at the 2 nut heads who were imagining them in swimming suits*

Then they heard noise coming from the house...

Mychi: You will never make me wear that!

Meiko: Come back here MYCHI!

Kurama: It sure is lively in there...

Then they heard the door opened.. It was Mikoto wearing his swimming trunks and was also wearing a t-shirt..

Yusuke: Hey Mikoto..

Mikoto: Oh hey so Teto invited you guys...

Yusuke: Yep...

Then the door opened again this time it was Miku wearing her Vocaloid uniform...

Yusuke: Why is she dressed up as a pop star?

Mikoto: *facepalm* What did I tell you Miku?

Miku: I'm really sorry Len-kun but I just feel comfortable in these clothes and besides it's embarassing to wear a swimsuit first!

Kuwabara: So that means you guys are...The famous group called Vocaloid?

Mikoto: Yes..

Kuwabara: *fist pump* _I finally met them in reality!_

Yusuke: So Teto is a...

Miku: Yeah...

The door opened again this time it was Mychi.. She was wearing the same clothes as Miku except it was yellow..

Mychi: Meiko-san was trying to kill me!

Miku: What happened?

Mychi: You didn't want to know... *blinks* Eh? They know already... T~T

Mikoto: All thanks to Miku here...

Miku: HEY! Don't blame it all on me!

Mychi saw Kurama and blushed because she remembered what happened yesterday...

Miku: *sighs* Meiko-san is changing already..

Mychi: You are right... She used to be kind now she is over-protective...

Hirane: You guys!

Mychi: Hirane..

Hirane: I came with onee-san!

Hayate: *growls*

Hirane: Don't be like that onee-san! Besides Haku-san will be coming also...

Hayate: *blush*

Hirane was wearing a kiddie style of swimsuit while Hayate was wearing jeans and a t-shirt

Hirane: Mychi-chan, Miku-chan? Why are you dressed like that?

Mychi: To cover my swimsuit...

Miku: Same reason...

Teto came out from the back door...

Teto: Hai guys!

Teto was also wearing her Vocaloid uniform...

Yusuke: Hey Teto you guys didn't tell us that you were The vocaloids..

Teto: I was gonna tell you guys but I was too scared!

Neru: Am i Hearing Teto crying?

Mychi: N-No...

Yusuke: If you guys are really the Vocaloids why don't Mychi and Mikoto Electric angel?

Kurama: Oi Yusuke..

Mikoto: Bring it on..

Mychi: Sure..

Electric Angel!

Rin:

Watashi wa, utau no ga suki  
watashi ga sou tsukurareta kara ja nai  
Kono koe o suki da to iyu  
Anata ga yorokonde kurerukara  
Zero to ichi shika wakaranai  
Watashi ni "i"o oshiete kureta

Sono hi kara watashi no kokoro no naka

Anata de mitasareteru no

Anata to irareru sore dake de  
Tenshi no kokoro､furueru no  
Marude ryoushi no kaze mitai ni  
Watashi no kokoro  
Yusaburu no

Len:

Watashi wa､hitori ga kirai  
Kodoku na sekai ni toketeshimau kara  
Anata to iru toki ga suki  
Watashi o atatamete kureru kara  
Hitori ja nanimo tsukure nai  
Watashi ni uta o ataete kureta

Watashi wa､hitori ga kirai  
Kodoku na sekai ni toketeshimau kara  
Anata to iru toki ga suki  
Watashi o atatamete kureru kara  
Hitori ja nanimo tsukure nai  
Watashi ni uta o ataete kureta

Sono hi kara watashi no kokoro no naka  
Anata de mitasareteru no

Anata to irareru sore dake de  
Tenshi no kokoro､furueru no  
Marude ryoushi no kaze mitai ni  
Watashi no kokoro  
Yusaburu no

Both:

Anata to irareru sore dake de  
Watashi no sekai､hirogaru no  
Marude tenshi no hane mitaini  
Watashi no kokoro  
Habataku no?

Anata to irareru sore dake de  
Tenshi no kokoro､furueru no  
Marude ryoushi no kaze mitai ni  
Watashi no kokoro  
Yusaburu no

~End of Song

Teto: Sugoi! Rin-chan and Len-kun are the good duo for Electric Angel!

Neru: They Sure are...

So let's skip to the beach part..

Hirane: Yey! The BEACH! *running towards the sea*

Mychi: Miku and Kaname let's go get changed!

Kaname: Okay

Miku: Yosh!

So the day went on! They had real fun they were having water battles, building sandcastles and alot more until it was sunset...

Mychi: *watching the sunset*

Miku: Mychi-chan!

Mychi: Hm?

Miku: The others are waiting for you guys in the beach house...

Mychi: OKay...

* * *

**End of Chapter 6!**

**Oooooo! They will be sleeping together... /./ Well Chapter 2 (part 7) will be coming up so please be patient!**

**Until next time! Bye!**


	7. The Stars and The memories

**ohayou minna-san! It's RainbowHimeko Again! I know I know I feel miserable and stupid because i forgot already how to add chapters! T~T but anyways...the last time! Teto invited Team Urumeshi for a weekend at the beach! 0o0 but something unexpected happens..Yusuke and the others already found out about their secret! So now let's go to the beach house!**

**Miku: Gome ne...**

**Me: Aww.. It's okay Miku-chan! **

**Miku: Thank you for forgiving me Rain-san!**

**Me: Thanks! Take it away Mikoto!**

**Mikoto: RainbowHimeko doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho and Vocaloid!**

* * *

_The Stars and The memories!_

Back at the beach house...

Meiko: Mychi! Remember I told you to stay close to the beach house when it was sunset?

Mychi: G-Gome ne Meiko-san I-

Meiko: Sorry isn't enough! Go down on your knees and say it 5 times!

Mychi: No! You can't make me!

Meiko: *demonic aura starts sprouting out of her* If you wont do I will do something horrible to you...

Mychi: Ie! *gets on her knees* Gome ne! Gome ne! Gome ne! Gome ne! Gome ne!

Meiko: Very good now stand up!

Mychi: *stands straight*

Meiko: I'll go get dinner ready now..

Mychi: *falls down again then her ghost came out*

Miku: Kya! Mychi-chan!

Mychi: I don't wanna live anymore!

Hirane: Just hang in there!

Kurama and the others sweat dropped...

Mychi: Len!...Len...LEN! WHERE THE HECK IS HE?

Miku: He went outside the balcony to gaze up at the stars...

Mychi: *sighs then smiles* Every night he has been doing it huh? I won't disturb him...

Hirane: Speaking of which where is Teto and Neru?

Miku: Yeah where did they go...

Mychi: Probably fangirling UPSTAIRS!

Hirane :You shouldn't be mad Mychi! besides you fangirl too!

Mychi: *blush* Hirane...You lil!

Hirane: Onee-chan help me!

Hayate: Not this time you made her angry...*leaves*

Hirane: Kya!

Mychi: *laughing* hahahahahahahahahah! The look on your face!

Hirane: What?

Mychi: Hi-five Hayate!

Both: *Hi-five*

Hirane: You guys!

Then a memory occured inside Mychi's head...

_flashback..._

_Mychi and Mikoto were playing in the meadows with their parents before they died, they were so happy back then..._

_Mychi: Mama! Papa! look I made these flower crowns for you!_

_Mom: Why those are lovely Mychi! You make such beautiful flower crowns..._

_Mikoto: Sis is just trying to impress you.._

_Mychi: Ne... You are jealous aren't you Mikoto?_

_Mikoto: W-What?_

_Mychi: I can make flower crowns but you can't.._

_Dad: Now Now don't start a fight with your sister Mikoto..._

_Mom: Come here both of you..._

_Mychi & Mikoto: *walks towards thier mother*_

_Mom: *starts singing a lullaby*_

_Haru ni saku hana Natsu hirogaru...sora yo.._

_Kokoro no naka ni Kizamarete..kirameku.._

_Asa ni furu ame Mado o tozasu..hi ni mo.._

_Mune ni afureru Hikari wa kumo..no ue .._

_Yorokobi kanashimi subete idaite aruiteru_

_Watashi no te to kimo no te o_

_Tsuyoku tsunagu mono..._

_Aki wa mizube ni Fuyuu kotsue ni hisomu_

_Sekai no oku no Kagiri nai_

_Ysashisa.._

_Yoru ga juru tabi Inori wo ..._

_Sasage you.._

_Ashita kuru hi wo Shizuka ni_

_Mukae you_

_Watashi wo michibiku tooi tooi yobikoeyo_

_Hohoemu youni utau youni hibiku..kaze no oto_

_Yorokobi kanashimi subete_

_Idaite aruiteru_

_Watashi no te to kimi no te wo_

_Tsuyoku tsunagu mono..._

_(Song is from Kobato)_

_flashback end_

Mychi: *starting to cry* Mama... Papa...

Miku: Mychi...

Mychi: *crying* The last song she sang to me...*holding her necklace tightly* Mama, Papa, I love you...

* * *

**End of Chapter 7!**

**Aww... Mychi remembered that precious moment and that was the last one... ;-; the feels guys the feels..**

**Anyways I will c you next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**hey guys! It's RainbowHimeko again! I'm really sorry for the late post of the new chapter... The internet was really slow.. :( but anyways the last time! Meiko punished Mychi for being far away from the beach house! And suddenly a memory of Mychi's which was precious suddenly popped out in her head...and now she is crying...**

* * *

_The Heart of Sorrow! The Heart filled with happiness!_

Mychi: Why? Why? *sob* Why did they left me? *sob*

Miku: Mychi-chan...Snap out of it!

Mychi: How can I snap out of it? *sob* I just had a memory of my parents! They meant everything to me!

Hirane: *thinks: That's right... No matter how Mychi is happy, she is always sad in the end*

Mychi: Why? Why? WHY!? *punching the floor*

Meiko: What happened-

Mychi was on the floor crying her tears out with the others on her side trying to calm her down...

Meiko: *goes near to Mychi and touches her fore head*

Mychi: *unconcious*

Kurama: What did you do to her?

Meiko: I just can't stand seeing her like this, I promised her parents that I would make her happy even without them here...Looks like I failed...

Mikoto: No you didn't..

All eyes were on Mikoto...

Mikoto: You made us very happy when we joined this band am I right? We shared good times together... I was the only one who moved on, I pity my sis because she hasn't moved on yet...

Mychi: *wakes up* Where am I? Meiko-san?

Miku: Thank goodness you are alright...

Mychi: What happened?

Meiko: Oh nothing... *stands up and heads to the kitchen*

Mychi: Oi! Meiko-chan! That's not funneh! Tell me what happened!

Meiko: I said it was nothing...

Mychi: *pouts*

Miku: Hey let's play Vocaloid Dance Evolution! (A/N: The game is not really real okay? I just made it up!)

Mychi: I'm in!

Miku: I will beat your score Rin!

Mychi: Try me!

Hirane: I'll go get those 2 upstairs! *runs upstairs*

After everyone is gathered...

Teto: You wanna play Yusuke-kun?

Yusuke: Uh No thanks...

Teto: Aw.. Too bad... *looks sad at first then smiles* Well it's okay if you don't want to!

Miku: Let's see.. Uhm...How about...Electric Angel! Teto and Neru will play on this round...

(A/N: It's better to read this with the music!)

Neru: I won!

Teto: Aw...

Neru's score was 1009647

Teto's score was 99457

Miku: How about PONPONPON? Rin and Len will dance!

Mikoto: Sure...

After the dance...

Miku: Eh? Both of them are tied?!

Mychi: What can we say? We are twins!

Then the door knocked..

* * *

**End of Chapter 8! **

**Who is on the door? I don't know who but you guys will find out...**

**Okay see ya guys next time!**


	9. Meiko likes Kaito! A new kitty!

**Konnichiwa minna-san! Finally! Chapter 9 of The Vocaloids meet The Yu Yu Hakusho characters! :D I'm so glad that the internet connection here is good! Also I'm really sorry for not posting lately! T^T I wasn't feeling very well so please forgive meh! Anyways previously... Meiko has a power! :3 All Vocaloids will have okay? so Meiko calmed Mychi by touching her forehead and making her forget what was she doing! They also played Vocaloid Dance Evolution! Hey I made up that name! w While they were playing... Someone knocked on the door... O_o I wonder who it was...Anyways we will find out... :3 To the story!**

* * *

_Meiko likes Kaito?! A new Kitty!_

Mychi: I will... *stands up and goes to the door*

When Mychi opened the door she was surprised! It was Luka and Haku and some random guy with the sign "Jr" on his forehead.. But that's not all! Luka was carrying a cute little kitten!

Mychi: Aww! Neko!

Luka: I found it on the doorsteps and I also saw a letter... You didn't tell us that you would have a break.. Here *hands the kitten to Mychi*

Mychi: Aww! It's so kawaii!

Mikoto: Who is it?

Mychi: It's Luka-san and Haku-san!

Miku: Eh? I almost forgot about them...

Mychi: And she brought a cute little kitten!

Kurama froze when Mychi showed the kitten...

Kuwabara: Can I hold it?

Mychi: Sure! *hands the kitten to Kuwabara*

Kuwabara: You are a cute fella aren't you?

Hiei: Ch...

Yusuke: What's the matter Kurama? Are you scared?

Kurama: N-No...

When Koenma came in the three froze... (Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara)

Koenma: You idiots... You were sneaking off weren't you?

Luka: You know them Koenma?

Koenma: Yeah...

Mychi: So how do you guys met him?

Haku: Well...

_Flashback time!_

_Koenma was standing infront of a simple 2-storied building... He was just about to walk when suddenly..._

_Luka: Hey! You!_

_Koenma: Me?_

_Luka: Yeah you!_

_Koenma fell in love at first sight when he saw Luka..._

_Haku: We saw you standing infront of our house..._

_Koenma: Sorry about that... I was waiting for some people..._

_Luka: Oh, It's weird though...You should've knocked.._

_Koenma: I did but looks like no one is home.._

_Luka: Eh? All of them aren't here?_

_Then they heard a meow!_

_Luka: Huh? It's a cat!_

_Haku: I bet Mychi would like to keep it!_

_Luka: There is also a letter next to the basket..._

_The letter says,_

_Dear Haku and Luka,_

_We went to the beach house for the weekend! _

_If you are reading this please go to the beach house immediately!_

_Don't miss out the fun!_

_-Love_

_ Meiko_

_Luka: So they went their..._

_Haku: Hey maybe you can come with us! Maybe the people you are looking for are there!_

_Koenma: Thank you so much... My name is Koenma.._

_Luka: Koenma huh? Well I am Luka Megurine!_

_Haku: I'm Haku Yowane.._

_Koenma: Don't tell me you guys are-_

_Luka: Shhh! Please keep it a secret!_

_Koenma: S-Sure..._

_Haku: Let's bring this little fella too!_

_Luka: Okay!_

_Flashback ended_

Luka: So you see that's how we meet Koenma...

Miku: Oh so what shall we call it?

Teto: Hmmm... Let's call it Milk since it is white!

Mychi: Okay! No rejections I supposed?

Hirane: No! not at all!

Meiko: Guys dinner is ready- Haku? Luka? I see you read the letter we left...And you brought your boy friend?

Luka: He is NOT BOYFRIEND!

Meiko: Hehehe I'm just kidding!

Miku: Where is Kaito-kun?

Meiko: He went to another concert I guess *sigh*

Neru: *grins* So that means that you wanted him to be here right?

Meiko: *blush* NO!

Teto: She is blushing so that means you liiike him!

* * *

**End of Chapter 9!**

**Eh? Meiko-san likes Kaito-kun! Aww... But anyways please help me also with this story! I need moments for the couples (Hirane x Mikoto, Hayate x Haku, Yusuke x Teto and Hiei x Miku)**

**Please help me out! It would mean a lot to me if you guys helped me!**

**Sayonara minna-san! I will c you guys again!**


	10. Haku's First Kiss! The 2nd day!

**heya guys! It's RainbowHimeko! I hope you guys had a nice summer! In the Philippines it's already TIME FOR SCHOOL! I know school sucks but hey! I promise I will continue the story even though it's school... -.- Actually I'm still having a vacation! :p lolz so anyways! The last time! The others found out that Meiko actually likes Kaito-kun! :D To all the MeikoxKaito fans! Here is advice.. :3 you better listen! It's for Meiko and Kaito's sake! T^T If you have a friend that hates MeikoxKaito! Cover your ears and say "I'm not listening to haters!" Pretty simple right? I do it all the time! ^^ Now Enjoy the STORY!**

* * *

_Haku's First Kiss! The 2nd day! _

Teto: She is blushing that means you liiiiiiiiiiike him!

Mychi: Teto, You better stop that or else Meiko-san will get mad...

Miku: _'I will help Meiko-san and Kaito-kun get together! Since they were the ones who helped us! Meiko-san you better get ready'_

Neru: *pokes Miku* Miku-san.. Nope she is lost in her thoughts...

After Dinner..

Yusuke: Boy I'm stuff..

Kuwabara: Yeah, Me too...

Kurama: I'll go change now...

Yusuke: Yeah sure..

Mychi: *yawns*

Luka: I bet you all are tired... Well go upstairs and change..

Meiko: Wait before you all go upstairs.. You will be sleeping in pairs... Since their is not enough room for all of us.. but I will be sleeping alone..

Neru: Not fair! You get to have all the space while we get to-

Meiko: *dark aura starts sprouting out of Meiko and she had evil looking eyes* No objections I supposed?

Neru: *stiffens* N-No! N-Not at all!

Miku: *sweat dropped* She is even more afraid of Meiko than losing her phone...

Meiko: *turns back to her good side* Now! I will give the papers to the girls while I blindfold the boys! The girls will take the boys by hand and drag them to their rooms! Once you are in the room the girls will remove your blindfold! Got it!

Hirane and the girls: Y-Yes Ma'am!

Mychi: I can't believe I am agreeing to this... -_-"

So here are the pairs!

Mychi and Kurama!

Miku and Hiei!

Teto and Yusuke

Neru and Kuwabara!

Haku and Hayate!

Luka and Koenma!

Hirane and Mikoto!

Mychi blushed madly because she was gonna get paired with Kurama, Hirane leaned closer to see who is Mychi pairing up with..

Hirane: Ah I see! So you are paired up with him! Hehehe

Mychi: Don't you dare say a thing!

While Haku almost passed out..

Neru: Oh, so Haku-san is getting paired up with ehem!

Meiko: Now get your partner!

After that! Let's go to Hiei and Miku!

Miku: 3...2...1 and! *removes Hiei's blindfold* Surprise Hiei-kun! ^^

Hiei: *blinked and blushed*

Miku: I'm really happy that I get to be your partner! ^^

Hiei: Y-Yeah... *looks away*

Miku: Hm? What's the matter?

Hiei: N-Nothing..

Miku: Your face is red... Maybe you have a fever... You will take the bed I will sleep on the floor! ^^

Hiei: No... You don't need to do that.. I'll sleep on the floor...

Miku: No! I don't mind at all! Besides you saved me two times already... Now I'll go change now *stands up goes to the bathroom*

To Mychi and Kurama...

Mychi: *removes Kurama's blindfold*

Kurama: *smirks*

Mychi: *blushing* Why are you smiling?

Kurama: Oh it's nothing... It's really funny that I get paired up with you...

Mychi: What's the matter with me being your partner?

Kurama: I'm fine with being your partner... *strokes Mychi's hair*

Mychi: *blushing* I-I'll go change now... *goes in the bathroom*

To Teto and Yusuke...

Teto: *removes Yusuke's blinfold* Surprise Yusuke-kun!

Yusuke: I-I'm paired up with T-Teto?

Teto: Yeppy Yep! Now You will take the bed while I sleep at the floor...

Yusuke: N-No! I don't mind sleeping at the floor..

Teto: Okay if you insist... I'll go change now... *goes in the bathroom*

To Kuwabara and Neru!

Neru: *removes Kuwabara blindfold* Surprise Kuwabara-kun!

Kuwabara: N-Neru? I'm paired up with you?

Neru: *nods* Yep!

Kuwabara: This is unbelievable...

Neru: Is there something wrong?

Kuwabara: No...

Neru: I'm glad...^^ I'll go change now! *goes in the bathroom*

(A/N: I'm sorry but we have to skip Luka and Koenma)

To Mikoto and Hirane...

Hirane: NO I'LL TAKE THE BED!

Mikoto: NO! ME!

Then after 5 seconds they started laughing

Mikoto: Fine you'll take the bed..

Hirane: Thanks Mikoto-kun! ^^

Mikoto: N-No Problem *blush*

To Hayate and Haku!

Haku was done changing when suddenly she tripped and landed on top of Hayate..

Haku: _'What is this warm feeling on my lips?' _*opens eyes*

Haku was extremely shocked and was flustered because she was kissing Hayate...She broke the kiss and was covering her mouth...

Haku: _'I-I can't believe it! I-I kissed him!'_

Hayate: *smirks* You liked that didn't you?

Haku: N-No I didn't it! *blushing* Plus I'm really sorry for doing th-

Hayate broke her sentence with another kiss, but this time it was long and passionate... Then it was Hayate who broke the kiss..

Hayate: I love you Haku...

Haku: *blushed* I-I love you too...

Okay! So later that night...

Mychi had a very bad dream while Kurama was still awake...

Mychi: STOP! *wakes up with tears on her eyes*

Kurama: What dream you had?

Mychi: Huh? K-Kurama? Your still awake..

Kurama: Yeah I couldn't sleep now what dream you had..

Mychi: I don't wanna talk about it...

Kurama: Now you can't sleep right?

Mychi: N-No I can't...

Kurama: Come..

Mychi: What?

Kurama hugged her..

Mychi: W-Wha..

Kurama: Just sleep...

Mychi: *nods and falls asleep*

So the next morning Mychi woke up very early so did the other girks leaving the other boys alseep...

Meiko: So? How was your sleep?

Miku: It was fine!

Hirane: I slept soundly...

Teto: I had a good sleep!

Neru: Me too!

Luka: I had a fine sleep...

Mychi and Haku were silent..

Meiko: So? Did something romantic happened to you 2?

Mychi: *blushing* No! Not at all I had a fine sleep..

Teto: So How about you Haku-san?

Haku: H-Hayate c-confessed to me...

Hirane: NANI!?

Hirane's scream woke up the rest of the boys..

Yusuke: What happened?

Mychi: Why you! *covers Hirane's mouth*

Teto: Nothing!

Hayate looked at Haku and smirked..

Mikoto: But we heard Hirane screamed...

Luka: Oh she did? Maybe it was your imagination...

Koenma: You guys are hiding something aren't you?

Mychi: We said it was nothing now if you guys will excuse me, I will go feed Milk... *stands up and leaves*

Neru: Don't mind her this what she does...

Hirane: *gasps for breath*

Meiko: I'll go start making breakfast..

Neru: Lemme help..

Teto: Me too so that it would be faster!

Meiko: Okay you two come with me..

Luka: I am gonna go have a walk we these three...

Mychi: Me and Milk will come too...

Luka: Now let's go!

* * *

**End of chapter 10!**

**Yey! Finally! So I hope you guys enjoyed it and See you guys next time! Bye!**


	11. The 2nd day! The enemy part 1

**ohayou minna-san! It's RainbowHimeko again! so the last time Hayate and Haku finally confessed! ouo now it's the 2nd day! yay! Enjoy!**

* * *

_The 2nd day! The enemy!_

Mikoto: They are acting weird...

Kurama: How should we know..

Mikoto: Say, Haku-san didn't come with them...

Hayate: Hey Haku!

Haku: *snapped and ran away*

Mikoto: Okay now something is definitely going on! And someone is being suspicious here..

Mychi and the others came back with their jogging pants and wearing t-shirts with their hair color... but Mychi wore a yellow T-shirt saying Vocaloid is my Life!

Mikoto: Your going now?

Luka: Yeah we will be back later...

Mikoto: Sure..

Okay so let's skip to breakfast...

Mychi: I'm done.. Thank you for the food... *picks up her plate and washes it on the sink*

Haku: I'm done too... *picks up plate and puts in on the sink* Just tell me when your done. *leaves*

Teto: *whispers to Neru* Something is wrong with both of them since this morning...

Neru: *whispers back* Yeah they have been acting very weird...

Meiko: What are you two whispering about?

Neru: N-Nothing! We are done now! *picks up plate and puts it on the sink and runs away*

Teto: Y-Yeah me too... *picks up plate and puts it on the sink and runs away* WAAHH!

Mychi: I'm done washing... Haku-san! Your turn!

Haku: Coming! *stands up*

Mychi: *notices Milk* Aww your hungry again? *picks her up*

Milk: Mew!

Mychi: Meiko-san? Do we still have more milk?

Meiko: Yeah... Just get..

Mychi: Thank you..

Mikoto: Meiko-san? Why is everybody eating fast?

Meiko: Because we will go to the beach again since yesterday Luka and Haku were late..

Mikoto: Oh..

Hirane: Well I'm done! *picks up plate and puts it on the sink* I will go prepare now! *skips away*

Luka: I will prepare as well *picks up plate and puts it on the sink*

After all that...

Mychi: *stretching* Ah! It's refreshing!

Haku: *sighs in relief* It really is...

Hirane: *splashes Miku* Water Fight!

Miku: *gets wet and smiles* Your on!

Mychi: Oi! you guys you'll get me wet...

* * *

**End of Chapter 11**

**okay! so this is all for today! **

**Konbawa and Sayonarra minna-san!**


	12. The 2nd day! The enemy part 2

**Heya guys! It's RainbowHimeko again! SO yah i will make a part 2 of this story and I cant wait to make it...for you guys! so yah the last time Meiko decided that they should go to the beach again since Luka and Haku were late! Now let's start and I hope you guys will enjoy!**

* * *

_The 2nd day! The enemy part 2!_

Mychi: Oi! you guys will get me wet!

Miku: Join us! *pulls Mychi to the water*

Mychi: Kya! *gets wet* You...GUYS! You want a water fight? You'll get one! *makes a big water ball and throws it to Miku and Hirane*

Miku: *waves a white flag* We give up...

Mychi: Jeez you guys act like 3 year old kids..

Miku: But that brings back memories right Hirane?

Hirane: Yeah!

Mychi: *smiles* You know what I think your right!

Then people started to recognize them...

Girl: Mommy! Mommy isn't that the Vocaloid?

Woman: I think your right sweetie..

After that a huge crowd was running towards them...

Meiko: Oh no guys we better start running!

Mychi: Miku! Hirane! Let's go!

Miku: *starts running* I dont want this to happen!

Hirane: Just start running!

The boys were watching them from a distance..

Yusuke: Hey why are they running?

Kuwabara: I dunno... Wait there is a huge crowd following them...

Hiei: Idiots they are being chased by fans...

Yusuke: What was that?

Kuwabara: Why do you have to be so cold?

Hayate: Just shut up and let's just save them..

Back to them...

Hirane: Save us!

Miku: _Taskete_! (A/N: Means Save me I dunno if that's the right spelling)

Mychi: Len! Go save Hirane outta here!

Mikoto: How about you guys?

Mychi: We will be fine just get Hirane OUTTA HERE!

Mikoto: Alright!But meet us at the forest over there! *changes into his Vocaloid uniform and carries Hirane on his back*

Miku: You shouldn't have lied to your brother!

Mychi: I know and I'm getting a little tired...

Then suddenly Luka,Mychi,Miku,Teto,Neru, and Haku felt that they were swept of their feet...

Mychi: Huh? *looks up* K-Kurama?

Kurama: We thought you could use a little help..

Mychi :*blushing* Thanks for saving us again...

Kurama: *smirks and head to the forest*

In the forest...

Mychi: Len! Hirane! Where are you!?

Hirane: Mychi-chan *running to her*

Mikoto: Sis! *running to her*

Mychi: Thank goodness you guys are alright...

Meiko: We thought we would meet up with you...

Mychi: Meiko-san? We thought that..

Meiko: That was my decoy.

Mychi : Oh..

Meiko: Now change into your uniforms or you will be freezing or get a sunburn...

After everyone changed into their uniforms..

Luka: So what are we gonna do? We can't go back because they will realize that it was only decoys...

Meiko: Then we just have to wait it out until sunset...

Mychi: Alright then we have-

Then Mychi suddenly felt pain...

Mychi: AHH! *screaming in pain*

Mikoto: Sis? What's wrong?

Mychi: It hurts!

Meiko: What hurts?

Mychi: My.. My... *screams in pain*

Neru: Calm down Mychi-chan!

Haku: What pain is she experiencing now?

?: The pain of her heart in the future..

Yusuke: Who said that?

?: I did..

Hiei: Kaizo...

Kaizo: Yes it is I Kaizo... So nice to meet the Spirit Detectives again...

Meiko: Stop what you are doing..

Kaizo: Oh? You didn't know? I'm the enemy of the Spirit Detectives here..

Teto: Just stop what you are doing to Mychi-chan! She is hurt already when she lost her parents! Why ache her heart more?!

Kaizo: Because this is revenge from me... Genkai sealed me away for 50 long years... And now this is revenge especially from Kurama...

Kurama: Grr...

Kaizo: I have been always meaning to ask you... Who do you love more? Botan or.. *snaps finger*

Mychi was teleported to Kaizo's right side... She stopped screaming but her eyes looked so lifeless...

Kaizo: This little girl here...

Mikoto: Let go of SIS RIGHT NOW!

Kaizo: Not until Kurama here decides...

Kurama: Mychi and Botan were never included in our fight! You let them both go right now!

Kaizo: Aww.. But one of them loves you very dearly..

Kurama: *eyes widened* Wh-What?

Kaizo: Oh? You didn't realize it yet? Well then how about we go through Mychi's memories then? *touches her forehead*

When Kaizo touched Mychi's forehead.. Her memories were in a white cloud...

_Mychi's memories.._

_Kurama: *hugs Mychi*_

_Mychi: *blushing* Wh-What are you doing?_

_Kurama: Trying to help you sleep now sleep..._

_Mychi: *nods* Alright..._

_Memory ended_

Kurama: (thinks : She loves me?)

Kaizo: See? I told you? This little girl loves you dearly but her future is in your hands... If you pick Botan... Mychi will experience pain for eternity and will live with me in the underworld...

Mychi: Th-That will not h-h-happen..

Kaizo: Huh?

Mychi: I will live f-f-for the ones I-I l-l-ove... I wont l-l-lose to you...

Kaizo: ah.. So the little girl is speaking? Well then you heard our conversation with Kurama then?

Mychi: I heard everything...

* * *

**End of chapter 12**

**OMG! Will Mychi start hating Kurama? Or does she secretly love Kurama? Well I'll see you next time guys! Bye Bye now!**


	13. The truth of Kurama and Mychi!

**hi guys! It's RainbowHimeko again! So yah I noticed had some free time so I decided to work on this story! So the last time! Kurama actually like Botan as well and the enemy is Kaizo! O.o He was the enemy of the Spirit Detectives and was sealed by Genkai 50 years ago and now he is looking for revenge especially from Kurama! I hope you will enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

_The truth about Mychi and Kurama! _

Mychi: I heard everything...

Mikoto: (thinks: But how can sis hear them? Her eyes were so lifeless)

Kaizo: And there is a little secret between these two lovers...

Mychi: Wh-What?

Kaizo: Kurama remembers it... Don't you Kurama?

Kurama:...

Kaizo: It's a hidden and lost memory... From Mychi...

Mychi: A memory? With Kurama?

Kaizo: Oh yes! It was when you Mychi was 4 and Kurama was 6...

Meiko: Don't you dare bring that memory back to her!

Mychi: AHHHH!

Kaizo: Looks like I did...

They were all transported in Mychi's memories...

Mikoto: Is this?

Luka: Her memory?

Then they saw Mychi and Kurama running around (A/N: There little selves)

Little Mychi: You can't catch me!

Little Kurama: Hey! Wait up!

Little Mychi: *trips*

Little Kurama: Oi! Are you okay?

Little Mychi: *gets teary* WAAHH!

Little Kurama: I told you to slow down you wouldn't listen... Jeez

Little Mychi: WAAHH! I'm sorry Kurama-kun! *hugs him*

Little Kurama: *smiles and hugs back*

Kurama: *eyes widened* This was...

Kaizo: You see? You shared a memory in the past... *snaps fingers*

Then they were back to the present...

Mikoto: How can you erase that memory of sis? You-

Meiko: It wasn't him who erased that memory... It was me...

Teto: Meiko-san...

Mychi: Enough!

Kaizo: Had enough already?

Mychi: You deserve to die! *changes in to her demon form*

Kaizo: *lets her go* So you wanna fight?

Mychi: DIE! Demon's Roar!

Kaizo: Gh!

Mychi: DARK MOON!

Kaizo: ARGH! (thinks: I shouldn't fight yet... My powers were lost 50 years ago when Genkai sealed me... i will get them back) *disappears*

Mychi: *transforms back to her normal form*

Mikoto: Sis? Are you alright?

Mychi: Yeah...

Hirane: I knew it! You and Kurama-kun were destined for each other!

Mychi: *blushing* No we don't!

Hirane: Eh? But that memory we saw?

Mychi: Hm? What memory?

Haku: She forgot it...

Meiko: Kaizo was the one who did this... He wants that memory to remain hidden and lost from Mychi...

Mychi: What are you guys talking about?

Luka: Oh it's nothing...

Mychi: Why is everybody not telling me anything?

to the boys...

Hiei: This is bad... Kaizo is on the loose..

Kurama: He still has half of his powers..We better be on our guard...

Koenma: I'll tell Genkai about the news...

Mychi: Oi! Are you guys coming or what?

Hayate: Coming... *walks to where the girls are*

Okay so let's skip to the next morning in school...

Mychi: I need a break...

Kaname: Hey guys!

Miku: Hi Kaname-chan!

Kaname: So? How was your weekend with the boys?

Miku: It was fine! And you know what? Haku-san and Hayate-kun confessed to each other!

Kaname: Really? Wow tell Haku Congrats...

Miku: I will..

* * *

**End of chapter 13! Ooooo Kurama and Mychi were destined for each other! Well I'll see you next time! Oh yeah I will make a Fairy Tail Story after this chapter! So yah!**

**Sayonarra minna-san!**


	14. School Days!

**nichiwa minna! It's Akira! I changed my name okay? So for those who are reading this and like Fairy Tail also I have a story for you! Yeah I'm gonna try and finish this! also I can put your OC in the Fairy Tail story! **

**I only need 5 people!**

**1. Hirome Onihime! Power is Water, Fire and Wind God Slayer Magic (Aoki Lapis2)**

**2._**

**3._**

**4._**

**5._**

**Only five okay? Also I will make another story that needs five people too! I will announce who are those people who are going to be in the Fairy Tail story and I would like to thank Aoki Lapis2 for reviewing this story! so she will be the first person to be in! I will continue the chapter 3 of Fairy Tail when there are already 5 people who wanna be in it! So yah! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_School Days!_

Miku: I will...

Mychi: Isn't that Kurama and the others?

Luka: Huh?

Teto: Yusuke-kun! *waves*

Yusuke: Hey Teto!

Miku: Thank you for coming with us on our weekend!

Yusuke: It wasn't really a problem at all!

Mychi: You can say that again... -.-

Luka: I'll go ahead because I still have to deal some papers in the Student Council... I'll see you in lunch time.. *leaves*

Kurama: *stare*

Mychi: What are you looking at?

Kurama: Nothing... Let's go...

At School...

Mychi: Oh no it's the fangirls again... I'll see you in class Kurama... *leaves with Kaname*

Kurama knew that Mychi was pained every time the so called Fan Club will go near him...

To Mychi...

Kaname: You are jealous aren't you?

Mychi: N-No I'm not! *blush*

Kaname: Then why didn't you stay longer with him?

Mychi: I don't wanna talk about it... *looks down*

Kaname: Did something happened during the weekend?

Mychi: N-No nothing at all...

Kaname: You know we have a quiz today...

Mychi: Yeah I know...

Kaname: I hate Biology quizzes...=-= They make my brain explode...

Mychi: Just study...

Kurama: What are you girls doing?

Mychi: K-Kurama?!

Kaname: We are studying for the biology quiz today but me and Mychi find it confusing... -3-

Kurama: I can help you...

Kaname: Really? Thank you Kurama-kun! Is it alright for you Mychi?

Mychi: *nods* Y-Yeah...

When they were studying...

Fangirl #1: Kaname-san and Mychi-san are really lucky!

Fangirl #2: -3- Yeah! They get to study with Kurama-sama! T^T

Fangirl #3: And I heard that they spent the weekend together!

Fangirl #1: Really? Now I'm really jealous!

Let's skip to lunch time!

Kaname: Arigato Kurama-kun! You saved both me and Mychi back there!

Mychi: Yeah... *blushed and smiles*

Kurama: No problem anyway I gotta get going.. *gets his lunch and leaves*

Kaname: We should get going too... *gets her lunch*

Mychi: Yeah.. *holds her lunch*

To Yusuke and the others...

Kurama: So where are gonna have lunch?

Yusuke: I promised Teto that we would have lunch with them...

Kuwabara: So let's go!

To Mychi and the others...

Mychi: What?!

Neru: *sob* Yeah it's the truth...

Mychi: I will get that guy!

Kurama: Who?

Mychi: Kya! Don't scare me like that!

Mikoto: Sis...said...

Luka: "Kya"

Kuwabara: We are here- Why is Neru crying?!

Teto: Her so called "Crush" started dating another girl..

Hirane: That's terrible...

Mychi: And I wanna crush that guy for breaking Neru's heart!

Neru: *sob* Tokiya you idiot!

Mychi: It was him?!

Kuwabara: I'll help you Mychi! I'll help you crush that Tokiya guy!

Neru: Kuwabara...kun...

Mychi: *evil laugh* Now feel the wrath of my grasp!

Mikoto: Now sis has lost.. =-=

Hirane: Yep...

Miku: Calm down Mychi-chan! Neru will find another crush! And We will...make...sure that he doesn't get stolen!

Teto: Now they both lost it...

* * *

**End of chapter 14**

**So yeah! I will also post in the Fairy Tail story so that it wouldn't take long..**

**Sayonara minna-san!**


	15. The school festival!

**konnichiwa minna-san! Akira again! so yeah I just posted the note on the Fairy Tail story! And I hope we get people too! So the last time Neru discovered that her crush Tokiya started dating popular girl...**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

_The school festival!_

After days.. It was the 3rd day before the school festival..

Mychi: What are we gonna do?!

Kaname: Why are you so worried about the school festival?

Mychi: Meiko-san said it was about that we revealed ourselves to the school...

Kurama: *sighs* You shouldn't have agreed to that..

Mychi: A lot voted that we should reveal our selves...

Kurama: *sighs* You might get stolen from me...

Mychi: What was that?!

Kurama: *smirks* You heard what I said...

Kaname: Since we have no class... We have to think about the menu...

Mychi: Curse those girls in the corner... *glares*

(A/N: So I will name the three girls.. Mitsuki, Ayame and Akane)

Mitsuki: So since the teachers gave us time to prepare for the festival, we have to think about the menu...

After discussing...

Akane: Alright! Then it's decided on the menu? No rejections I supposed?

Everbody: No...

Lunch time...

Miku: So what kind of activities will you guys have?

Kaname: Maid and butler Café...

Miku: Oh? Ours is a horror house..

Neru: We decided on a couples game thingy...

Luka: And we get to do nothing except printing posters and giving them out...

Kuwabara: So are you okay Neru?

Neru: Yeah...

Yusuke: Looks like someone is in-

Kuwabara: Shut up!

Mychi: Thank god we are half day today...

Miku: Yeah we get to practice...

Luka: So shall we go?

At the VOCALOID Head Quarters...

Yusuke: Man it's so huge...

Meiko: Took you guys long enough...

Luka: Koenma? What are you doing here?

Koenma: Don't ask me... It was Meiko who did...

Hirane: Onee-chan! *runs to him*

Hayate: *lifts Hirane up*

Kaito: What took you guys so long?

Miku: We had to take care a few things...

Mikoto: Yeah...

Meiko: Let's start...

It was finally the school festival and the Vocaloids where getting ready..

Mychi was in her Rin Future Style..

Kurama: *knocks*

Mychï: Kurama...

Teto: Hi Yusuke-kun!

After the concert..

Meiko: Now! Are you all ready for the big speech from the Vocaloids?

Crowd: YES!

Meiko: Alright!

Teto: Im Teto Kasane! I'm from class 1-3!

Neru: I'm Neru akita and I'm from class 1-3 too...

Luka: Luka Megurine! And I'm the Student Council President!

Miku: Hatsune Miku! From Class 2-1!

Len: Len Kagamine! Class 2-1!

Rin: Rin Kagamine! From Class 2-2!

Meiko: They are students from this school! And now they wanted to reveal themselves!

The crowd went crazier and crazier when they heard that some of the singers from Vocaloid are in their school..

Rin: We are happy to enroll I this school!

Tokiya: Neru was... From Vocaloid?! I rejected her confession just because I wanted to date someone as beautiful as her... But... Grr... Curse this world!

Neru: See ya on our activites!

The Back Stage..

Meiko: That was good wasn't it?

Mychi: Great more authographs to sign...

Mikoto: It isn't that bad..

Teto: Neru? What's wrong?

Neru: It's nothing...

Mychi: Stop thinking about that Tokiya guy! Besides it's not like he will like you after we introduced ourselves...

Meiko: Who is this Tokiya guy?

Mychi: He is no one and he never existed! *nervous laugh*

Miku: *thinks: If we tell Meiko-san then she will..*

Meiko: Jeez you guys and your imaginations..

Mychi: I'll go change into my maid costume... *goes in the changing room*

Kaname: Maybe you will get popular after this...

Teto: Creepy stalkers.. Perverted ones... *trembles* They make me feel uncomfortable...

Kaname: No worries! Me and Mychi will look out for you.. I guess all of us to be exact...

Mychi: *comes out of the changing room*

Miku: Mychi-chan you look kawaii!

Mychi: Shut up!

Kurama: I have to agree with her.. You do look cute...

Mychi: *blushed* I said Shut up!

Miku: Well I better get going! *goes out of the room then comes back in* There are a lot of fans!

Meiko: Me and Kaito will take care of it while you guys escape...

After the festival..

Luka: I'm tired... =-=

Miku: It's like the whole school loves Vocaloid!

Mychi: Meiko-san!

Meiko: What?!

Mychi: Can we leave Japan?

Meiko: No! And why would we do that?

Mychi: To much fans!

Kaname: Well I'll see you guys tomorrow! *hops to one roof and another*

Mychi: Lucky Kaname.. She gets to have a free life..

Teto: Question Mychi!

Mychi: What?

Teto: *whispers to Mychi* If Kurama really likes Botan what would you do?

Mychi: I don't care and why are you curios about that?

Teto: Oh nothing! Hehehehehehehehe

Mychi: *thinks: Why do I feel so jealous all of a sudden?*

The next day..

Mychi: No class!

Miku: Woohoo!

Teto: What do we do?

Neru: I dunno...

Meiko: How about you take a stroll around town?

Mychi: Sounds a good idea!

Neru: Nao... I don't feel like walking... I'm staying here..

Miku: Me too...

Teto: Same here...

(A/N: Luka,Len and Kaito went somewhere)

Mychi: I don't know about you guys but I'm going.. I'll see you later... *goes out with Milk in her hands*

Outside Mychi bumped into the Spirit Detectives when she was walking...

Kuwabara: Hey Mychi!

Mychi: Hm? Hey!

Yusuke: What brings you here all alone?

Mychi: I decided to have a little walk with Milk since they were so lazy... *Softly touches Milk's fur*

After the walk...

Mychi and the others were at the house...

Mychi: *knocks on the door*

* * *

**End of chapter.. i dont even care anymore...**

**Sorry for the late post...**

**See you next time minna-san!**


End file.
